


Paying Attention

by CommanderAnzu



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Choking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, actual feelings, and perhaps the biggest kink of all, dom/ sub vibes kinda, teacher/ student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderAnzu/pseuds/CommanderAnzu
Summary: Ian Duncan is your favorite professor at Greendale. Fortunately, it also seems like you’re his favorite student.
Relationships: Ian Duncan x Reader, Ian Duncan/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Paying Attention

**Author's Note:**

> jesus fucking christ i’ve had this in my notes app since 2017 so we postin it  
> it goes on for way longer than it should so honestly just stop reading it after the sex, ya boi doesnt know how to end a fanfic

You sat in Anthropology 101, resting your head on your hands and appearing just as bored as every other student in the classroom; however, if someone were to look at you closely they might see that you were a little flushed, and that you were occasionally biting your lip nervously.  
You uncrossed your legs and pressed them together tightly, looking down at your neat black pencil skirt to make sure it wasn't riding up. You wouldn't want anyone to see your underwear. That is, if you had been wearing any.  
Something about not wearing anything under your skirt in class aroused you like nothing else did, especially since Anthropology was taught by your favorite teacher at Greendale.  
Professor Ian Duncan was tall, dark, and peculiarly handsome, which led you fall for him almost immediately after enrolling. It didn't seem like he'd bothered to learn your name, but then again, he hadn't bothered to learn anyone's name. It wasn't a huge deal, but it hurt you a little.  
Slowly, you opened your legs an inch. It wasn't nearly enough for someone to see anything, but it excited you. You were in the front row, so you knew Duncan had a perfect view, but he rarely looked at students, preferring to look up or to the back of the classroom, lost in a misleading lecture on a subject he wasn't technically qualified to teach.  
Licking your lips, you spread your legs further. You wondered if he would see up your skirt if he looked. The thought made you shiver.  
You watched as Duncan wrote the word "humans" on the board, trying to think back to the lecture to explain why, but realizing you hadn't been paying attention for a good five minutes. You tried to tune into what he was saying at exactly the right time.  
"And so does anyone remember what diffusion means? That's the only term I remember from high school, honestly. Let's see."  
He looked around the room and his eyes locked on yours. You started and your legs snapped shut.  
"You," he said, obviously not noticing how you bristled at being addressed as 'you'. "Define diffusion."  
Mentally relaxing, you remembered that this term had been in the textbook, which you dutifully read from each night.  
"Diffusion is the movement of cultural traits and ideas from one society to another," you responded smoothly.  
Duncan's eyes widened.  
"(Y/N)," he murmured. "Um, correct. Good job. Diffusion is exactly that." He continued to talk as he wrote the term on the board under "human".  
Your heart was racing. Duncan knew your name? He had never called a student by name before. Of course, it was probably because you were the only one consistently getting over a 90 on his tests. He remembered you because of your grades. Still, your heart wouldn't slow.  
Duncan continued to lecture, but he seemed to be glancing at you more frequently. You tried to think calming thoughts. There's no way he had seen up your skirt. He hadn't looked down.  
Your legs inched apart again, and this time, they stayed open when he glanced at you.  
He took seemingly no notice of your stance and moved his gaze to the person sitting beside you, who happened to be dozing.  
Duncan walked up to her desk and cleared his throat.  
"You."  
Britta woke up with a start. "What?"  
Duncan rolled his eyes. "What is acculturation?"  
You tried to stifle your laughter at your friend. Boy, would you be hearing about this later.  
Britta's mouth twisted into a pouty frown. "I don't know," she muttered.  
"Don't fall asleep in my class," Duncan said flatly, then walking back to the front of the classroom. "Does anybody know?"  
Your heartbeat increased as you put your hand in the air.  
Duncan's eyes met yours.  
"Yes?"  
"It's when a culture is transformed from the adoption of cultural traits from another society," you recited. You then shifted naturally to spread your legs the slightest bit more, and you saw Duncan's eyes flick down to your skirt. "It's also what happens to a culture when alien traits diffuse in on a large scale."  
You smiled confidently as your legs moved apart the slightest bit more. At this point you were certain he could see you.  
Duncan paused, his mouth slightly agape, staring unabashedly at where you were spreading your legs.  
"C-correct," he stuttered, tearing his eyes away from you to look at the opposite side of the classroom before rattling off something about culture's ability to change.  
You felt yourself dripping and your heart rate still hadn't slowed since he noticed you.  
Duncan had stopped talking. "And, that's... that. Class dismissed, I thought- we'd finish early today."  
You started. Duncan never finished early, and class wasn't technically over for 10 more minutes.  
As the rest of the students began to file out drowsily, Duncan gave you a look that clearly meant "not you".  
Britta tapped your shoulder and you moved your legs together.  
"You coming?"  
"Yeah, I just need to ask him a question," you replied quietly, still looking at Duncan. "You can leave without me, I'll catch you later."  
"Alright, see you at study group."  
You waited, gathering your notes and pencils into your backpack until you heard the last of the footsteps walk out and the door close.  
Silence hung in the air of the classroom as you looked down at your desk.  
"(Y/N), come here."  
You glanced up at him. He was sitting at his desk, leaning on his elbows.  
"Yes, Professor?" you replied, getting up to stand across from him. You placed your backpack by his desk.  
He spoke slowly. "You... seem to have forgotten something."  
You smiled at him.  
"I don't think I forgot," you replied.  
"You're trying to seduce me?" He seemed dubious.  
"It was just a perk," you murmured.  
Your comment made him pause.  
"Why don't you come over here?" he asked quietly, sitting back in his seat.  
You walked to the other side of his desk and noticed the bulge in his pants.  
"You enjoy the show?" you teased, gripping the hem of your skirt lightly and pulling it up an fraction of an inch.  
"I’m certain you know the answer to that," he said, matching your tone as you inched your skirt up until it was barely covering you. "Take a seat.”  
He gestured toward his desk and you sat on it, modestly crossing your legs. He raised his eyebrows at you.  
"Afraid I'll see something?" he teased back.  
"I want you to tell me what to do," you admitted softly, and Duncan let out a breath.  
"That's... you're..." He stopped and rubbed his forehead in what seemed like exasperation. "You can't possibly be real. Everything is too perfect. The second I touch you I'll be arrested or something."  
You flushed. "I’m a college student with a thing for her professor and an exhibitionist streak. It’s not...” you tried, trying not to think about him calling you perfect. "You don’t have to believe me but I'm not undercover or anything." You uncrossed your legs but kept them together. "I'm just really into this kind of thing, honestly."  
Duncan grinned tiredly. "Of course you are."  
You pouted. "Does this mean no?"  
Duncan shrugged. "I can't touch a student. You know, paperwork... It’s a whole ordeal.”  
You licked your lips before you spoke. "You don't have to touch me."  
Duncan watched, mouth hanging slightly open, as you pulled your legs up onto the desk and spread them as wide as you could.  
"But I would prefer if you did."  
You reached down to spread yourself for him, feeling your wetness dripping out of you and onto his desk.  
Duncan had begun to reach out to you but he caught himself and stiffened.  
"(Y/N)," he murmured.  
"You could be helping me right now," you reminded, smiling as innocently as you could with your legs spread on his desk.  
You rubbed a finger through your wetness and brought the finger up to your mouth, not breaking eye contact as you licked it off.  
Duncan was practically whimpering.  
"I got so wet when you saw me, Professor," you said softly, sliding a finger inside yourself. "I wanted to touch myself so badly."  
Duncan's eyes were glued to your sex, and the bulge in his pants got more obvious. His cheeks were flushed.  
You spread yourself open for him, feeling the temperature in the room seem to spike.  
"I think about you when I touch myself," you murmured, licking your lips at his absolutely entranced expression. "I've always wanted you to fuck me on this desk."  
Duncan shivered.  
"This... you can't... Fuck."  
His movement was sudden enough to make you startle and pull your finger out of yourself as he pushed you down onto the desk.  
"Professor," you squeaked as he looked down at you hungrily.  
"I've never wanted someone more than right fucking now,” he growled, arms trapping you in your position.  
You were about to respond when you heard voices from outside the door. Duncan mirrored your wide-eyed panicked stare as you quickly pushed your skirt back down and stood up beside him. As the footsteps sounded closer and closer, you felt Duncan’s hand grab your wrist and yank you towards the supply closet, slamming the door shut behind you only seconds before people entered the room.  
Voices chattered lightly in the background now, but you could barely hear them over your hammering heart.  
“Don’t know why I did that,” you heard Duncan admit quietly. “Definitely worse for them to find us in here.”  
Was he blushing?  
“Does this mean you wanted me alone, Professor?”  
The light shining through the cracks in the door outlined Duncan’s messy hair and somehow rumpled collar peeking out from underneath his sweater. The man just seemed to emanate untidiness, but you couldn’t be more attracted to it. You reached out and traced a finger along his jawline, savoring the rough feel of his stubble as he let out a shaky breath. You let it linger there for a few seconds before continuing a line down his neck, chest, and finally nearing his belt.  
He shuddered and placed one of his hands over yours, effectively stopping you from moving to the bulge in his khakis.  
“I- whoa,” he breathed. “There’s people out there.”  
“I’d risk expulsion for this,” you replied quietly, now moving his hand to your thigh. “But I think we both know who’d be in worse trouble.”  
Duncan’s hand slid up your skirt excruciatingly slowly and at last, two fingers rubbed against your sex. “As long as you’re still on board, I’d get fired for this in an instant.”  
Two of his fingers were inside you, relieving some of the heat that had been pooling between your thighs for the past hour. You bit your lip to stop the loud moan that threatened to escape and grinded down onto his hand.  
“Jesus Christ,” Duncan breathed. “You’re the hottest thing that’s ever escaped my fantasies.”  
You hooked your right leg around him, giving him better access to where he was making your insides stir. “I could say the same about you.”  
“I would normally find that hard to believe, but considering the circumstances...” he trailed off as you let out a breathy moan. “Ah, ah, shh.” Despite his shushing, his thumb moved to rub your clit. “Wouldn’t want anyone to catch us, would we?”  
“Can’t say I’d mind except for the fact that we’d have to stop.” Your hips were bucking into his touch, and he held you to him with his free hand as the leg supporting you began to shake slightly.  
The chattering outside continued, implying they suspected nothing of all the codes being ridiculously violated in the closet.  
“Professor-“ you started, feeling your mind begin to fog and your composure give way.  
“That’s it,” he coaxed as you lost control.  
You came around his fingers,  
“Good girl, (Y/N),” he whispered almost mindlessly, slipping his fingers out of you and pressing them to your lips. “Do you mind...?”  
He watched with tangible lust as you licked the traces of your arousal off him, sucking his fingers and finishing with a lewd popping sound.  
You could have laughed at his expression., but before you got the chance to react he leaned in and kissed you.  
It started out as a timid press of his lips to yours, but the two of you couldn’t contain yourselves for long and were soon wrapped around each other, tongues entwining with a semester’s worth of lust to make up for, neither of you quite believing that any of this was actually happening. You finally broke apart.  
“You’re pretty good with your hands,” you muttered, trying to play it cool for some reason.  
“And you felt fucking amazing around my fingers,” he replied softly. “For the love of god, turn around and bend over.”  
You eagerly followed his instructions. The closet was small, but you were able to shuffle around and press your backside into Duncan’s crotch.  
He grunted softly and gripped your hips, hard enough to leave bruises you knew you’d admire later. Rubbing yourself against his clothed member, you felt your arousal smearing onto his pants.  
“Unless you want it to be super obvious that you got laid today, I’d suggest getting those khakis out of the fucking way,” you shot at him over your shoulder, barely remembering to keep your voice quiet.  
“God, you’re really overestimating my ability to think logically in this situation.”  
He let go of your hips and you heard him frantically unbuckling and unzipping the garments restricting him from feeling you. Seconds later, his erection was poking at your entrance.  
“If you’re a cop, this is your last chance to arrest me before I do unspeakable things to you,” he muttered lowly.  
“God, I’m not a fucking cop. And you absolutely should not be this much of a tease,” you complained softly as you wiggled your ass against him, aching.  
Duncan paused for a moment. You were about to tease him again until you could have sworn his grip on your hips tightened. It was almost painful. Almost.  
“Me?” your professor asked, rubbing his cock through the wetness that now covered your thighs. “A tease? I wouldn’t say I’m quite as much of a tease as the woman who spread her legs for me during a lecture.”  
“I-“  
Duncan’s body leaned over yours and one of his surprisingly strong hands found your throat.  
“Now I’d love to give your arse a nice few swats for misbehaving in my class, but given the circumstances, I wouldn’t be able to leave a mark the way I’d like to without alerting them.”  
The “them” he referred to continued to chat in the distance, evidently using the room as a study hall as opposed to a classroom.  
Your heart skipped. Was he serious?  
“I was the only one paying any attention anyway. You’re normally not sober enough to notice,” you challenged.  
You found out quickly that he was not bluffing as his fingers tightened around your throat, not to a painful extent, but enough to make you gasp and feel vaguely lightheaded.  
“Duncan-“  
His grip tightened for a split second and you choked on your words.  
“I don’t want to hear a damn word out of that pretty little mouth until you apologize for disrupting class. I had to let everyone leave early thanks to your display.”  
His cock was still rubbing you tantalizingly, drawing low keens from you as your eyes started to water from the denial.  
“I’m so sorry I disrupted your class, Professor,” you choked out. “I’ll be good for you from now on, I promise. Please? God, please.”  
Your begging was starting to sound an awful lot like sobbing which would have normally bothered you, but you were past the point of caring.  
“I want your cock so bad.”  
Duncan leaned down a bit further to whisper in your ear.  
“I’ve always wanted to hear you say that,” he said, sounding a mix of smug and reverent.  
He pushed himself into you in one stroke, sending a sharp wave of pleasure through your body.  
A gasp was stifled by biting your tongue, and you pushed your face against the closet wall in front of you, attempting to open your legs further.  
Duncan didn’t move for a moment, seeming to be collecting himself.  
“I- I wish I hadn’t brought you in here,” Duncan stammered.  
Before your heart had a chance to sink at his regret, he continued.  
“I would have liked to hear you scream.”  
And then he was moving, faster than you were expecting from your middle aged professor, but you definitely couldn’t complain. He filled you up so completely and so perfectly, you couldn’t help but whine softly.  
“None of that, (Y/N),” Duncan quickly hushed. “You were such a good girl for me earlier.”  
His fingers were in your mouth and you bit down softly to drown out the little noises that threatened to escape with every new sensation. He was fucking you hard, and the pressure was starting to build again. You wanted to kiss him badly, and as if he’s read your mind, he pulled out completely and turned you around.  
“Not a sound,” he commanded, and you nodded eagerly.  
Duncan didn’t look like a very strong man, but apparently what little he had on that thin frame of his was muscle, because he picked you up so that you could wrap your legs around him, back pressed against the wall. His cock rubbed your entrance again and his arms hooked under your legs to adjust himself to enter you.  
“Jesus fucking Christ, Duncan,” you breathed. “Where did you learn-“  
His tongue was in your mouth, silencing you in the way you’d always wanted him to, and you kissed him back and sighed happily into his mouth when you felt him ease back into you.  
“Not very good at following directions, are you?” he asked after you pulled back to suppress a moan.  
You shook your head violently, desperately willing him to keep going.  
Both of you knew he couldn’t hold you in this position for long, so you made the absolute most of it. He pounded into you from below, pressing his body into yours to keep you against the wall.  
Eventually you couldn’t hold it in. “Professor, I’m-“  
He stopped you with a pleading look.  
“Call me Ian. Please.”  
The realization that your professor might not just be into it for the forbidden teacher/ student nature of your relationship crashed into you, filling you not just with lust but also, admittedly, affection for the man.  
You came again, whimpering his name over and over into his ear.  
“God, (Y/N),” Duncan groaned, feeling you clench around him. “I’m, um, is this okay?”  
You knew what he meant, and through your post-orgasm haze you nodded giddily.  
“Fuck,” Duncan choked out. “Fuck, fuck, fuck-“  
You captured his lips in one last attempt to shut him up, feeling his warmth spill into you as he finished.  
Suddenly the two of you were not very capable of staying in this position.  
Ian’s hands were slipping out from under your legs and you were both on the floor, physically drained and panting heavily.  
“Who’s backpack is that?”  
The voice broke the two of you out of your spell and you fell silent, adjusting yourselves quietly. Ian fumbled with his belt and you tried to shift your skirt back into place.  
“Someone must have left it from the last class. Duncan bored them straight out of their mind, they left so quick they forgot everything.”  
Laughter ensued, and you felt Ian deflate a bit.  
“Can you imagine that dude ever getting laid? Poor guy’s probably a virgin.”  
More laughter and a chorus of agreements.  
You couldn’t stand to listen to it. Ian could see you were angry and started to shake his head.  
“It’s okay, they’re not even-“ he started to whisper.  
“I don’t fucking care,” you interrupted. “C’mon, up.”  
You dragged Ian to his feet and kept a firm grasp on his wrist as you opened the closet door and pulled him out behind you.  
You were met with the stares of a group of ten or so students, papers out and eyes wide.  
Ian tensed up beside you but you just continued to drag him along, stopping by his desk.  
“My backpack!” you exclaimed, grabbing it and slinging it over your shoulder. “Alright Ian, let’s go.”  
“Um.” Ian had no choice but to follow you past the student’s wide-eyed faces and out of the classroom into the hallway.  
You both stopped and pressed yourselves to the wall outside the classroom immediately. The students walking by paid you no mind, just a student and her professor having a chat.  
“I can’t believe you did th-“  
You shushed him quickly and nodded your head toward the classroom, where the both of you could hear the hushed voices coming from inside.  
“What the fuck was that?” one voice exclaimed. “There’s no way...”  
“Looked pretty obvious to me. Duncan smashed (Y/N) in the closet. They were right fucking there, god. Ew.”  
“Honestly? Good on him. She’s a hot piece of ass. Can’t believe we thought he was a virgin, though.”  
“Right? Did you see the cum running down her leg?”  
You flushed and looked down. The guy was right, there was a pretty steady stream of white fluid dripping down from your skirt.  
Ian’s eyes widened as he noticed and he leaned forward.  
“My office. Now.”  
It was your turn to follow him as you quickly made your way down the hall to his office. As soon as you were inside, he pulled the door shut behind you and let out a breath.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
He looked at you, surprised, as you flopped down on his office couch and continued.  
“I don’t know if they’ll report us. I don’t want you to lose your job, I just really, really like you. I’ve been spending the whole semester wondering how to attract your attention and when you knew my name I was so excited that I may have gone overboard.” Embarrassingly enough, your eyes were tearing up. “I’ll tell the Dean that I came onto you, maybe he’ll just expel me.”  
Ian sat down beside you, making you start a bit.  
He turned you to face him and you met his eyes reluctantly. He was looking at you with those soft brown eyes, making your heart beat faster for a second.  
“Oh dear, don’t cry,” he murmured, wiping your tears gently. “I don’t give a shit about my job. And I don’t think they will report us anyway, they’ve certainly got other things to worry about.”  
You sniffed rather pathetically, pressing your head into his hand that now cradled you face.  
“I like you too, if that wasn’t obvious. And if you’re serious about this, we could always file the paperwork with the dean. I mean, we’re both consenting adults, and it’s not like they’re going to know it started before we filed.” He gripped your hands in his. “I don’t want this to just be about the sex.” He flushed. “If that’s alright with you.”  
Your face was overheating, definitely. Every time you’d imagined this exact moment couldn’t nearly compare to being here, hearing it from his lips.  
“Are you asking me out, Ian?” you asked, not able to resist teasing him again.  
“I certainly am,” he responded, grinning now. “Although this is all a bit backwards, isn’t it?”  
Laughing, you squeezed his hand. “Can’t say I mind.”  
He leaned in and kissed you, gently this time. Your heart swelled and you kissed him back, moving your lips slowly against his. When you pulled away, he looked happier than you’d ever seen him.  
“One thing, though,” you murmured.  
“What’s that?”  
“I’m definitely leaking cum onto your couch.”  
He laughed. “Not a big deal. If I’m lucky, it won’t be the last time.”  
Ian got up to grab you a couple tissues from the box on his desk, and you accepted them gratefully.  
“I feel as though I should be honest with you about something,” he said, eyeing you as you cleaned up the mess he made of your thighs.  
“And that is?” You looked up at him curiously.  
“Those students were right. I am, um, was a virgin. Until about half an hour ago, obviously.”  
The look of disbelief you gave him was enough to make him continue.  
“I hope I wasn’t too inept,” he stammered, now regretting he’d told you something so embarrassing.  
“That absolutely cannot be true,” you said bluntly.  
He looked confused.  
“You- how did you know exactly what to do? I’m not just saying this to flatter you but that was the fastest I’ve ever cum in my life.”  
Ian flushed. “I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about what I’d like to do to you.”  
You reached up to grab him by the collar and yanked him down to your eye level.  
He swallowed.  
“Well, now you can spend that time doing it to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i continue to severely hope john oliver doesnt read these


End file.
